<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Lovenote Has Gone Flat by he_tells_of_spring_returning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036287">My Lovenote Has Gone Flat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_tells_of_spring_returning/pseuds/he_tells_of_spring_returning'>he_tells_of_spring_returning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's A Wonderful World! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>eiji lore eiji lore eiji lore, eiji-centric fic!, hello i saw eiji and immediately gave him a backstory and a brother, im doing what square is too scared to do, this is dedicated to mari more in notes!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_tells_of_spring_returning/pseuds/he_tells_of_spring_returning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji's rising in status. <br/>The trending blogger, singer, actor can't stop thinking about the first 18 years of his life and where the rest of his years are going. <br/>A quick phone call back home should do him some good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's A Wonderful World! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Lovenote Has Gone Flat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is roughly 5 ish years before Tenmei's game etc etc idk have some eiji lore!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji planted himself face down on the floor upon arriving home. </p><p>Tired.</p><p>So so tired. </p><p>Eiji took out his phone and checked the time.</p><p>23:15</p><p>He so badly wanted to call home but he doubted Tenmei would pick up. It wouldn't hurt to try though. He sat up and scrolled through his contacts, pressing the one named "brat". The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. </p><p>"Ei-chan? Are you barely home?"<br/>Eiji sighed, "Yeah. It was a long shoot. I ate though! Sebastian had made dinner and then on my way to the train I snacked on a melonpan," he ran his hand through his hair, "..Did you eat?" </p><p>There was some scratching noises coming from the other end before Eiji got a muffled response.</p><p>"I'm eating right now. Just a coffee bun while I finish up some school work...Did you run into 777 today? Did he say anything about m-"<br/>"He's too old for you, Mei. Drop it."<br/>A huff. <br/>A mouthful of bread, Tenmei sulked, "Doesn't mean we can't be bandmates..."<br/>"No but dating your bandmate isn't exactly professional yknow. You're barely starting out, you don't want the press to find a reason to tear you apart."<br/>Eiji knew he made a good point. Tenmei knew he didn't have a comeback. <br/>"How's Shibuya?"<br/>Eiji rolled his eyes. <br/>"Same as ever. How's home?" </p><p>There was a moment of silence. Eiji knew Tenmei had things he wanted to say, but he most likely wouldn't say them. </p><p>"Quiet. The small gigs I book are great ways to uh, keep busy. School's hard but I'm making a good effort!"<br/>"Any friends?"<br/>Another awkward beat. <br/>"Not uh exactly no. It's okay though! I mean, between school and work, I wouldn't have time anyways! So it's cool, yknow?"</p><p>Eiji could almost hear the bullshit coming from his brother's words.<br/>He'd address it another day. </p><p>"Hey I know I was the one who called but it's late and you should be in bed. Don't you work tomorrow?" <br/>"Alright /dad/. You better sleep too! Sendai's probably way quieter than Shibuya so go get your rest, loser. Don't want you snorin on set tomorrow."<br/>"That was one ti-"<br/>"Night Ei-chan!" </p><p>Tenmei hung up. </p><p>Eiji stared at his blank screen. He put his phone in his pocket before taking off his shoes and leaving them next to the door. He walked straight into his room and shut the door. Eiji didn't bother with changing out of his clothes. He just wanted to lie down for a bit before repeating the same routine in a few hours.</p><p>Get up. Eat. Shower. Take the train from A-East to the 109 Building and shoot for 10 hours. Eat dinner. Miss Tenmei. Repeat. </p><p>He feels like this pattern has been going on for years. <br/>It's only been going on for a few months. <br/>How long has it been since he left?<br/>He can't recall.</p><p>Eiji curls up into a ball. He never imagined this would be his life. Alone at 18, working his ass off as an actor, blogger, and influencer while his baby brother is home alone. How could he leave a 12 year old alone? He misses his family. He wishes his father were still here. He'd know what to do. He'd at least have thought of a better plan than move out to make a name for yourself and give you and your baby brother a step up in Shibuya so when he finishes school he can join you in your small apartment, in the shadier part of Shibuya...where it'll be just the two of you again. Oh God. </p><p>Eiji was holding back. He thinks it's been a while since he's cried. Four years, he's sure. <br/>He doesn't hold anything against Tenmei. Mei's his little brother, his only brother. He would fight God himself for his brother but sometimes...</p><p>Sometimes, Eiji missed the days when it was just him, his mom and his dad. He doesn't remember much but he cares too much about the memories to let them go. He misses their walks downtown. Eiji would count every convenience store they passed by while his mom and dad laughed. He vaguely remember passing by a shrine on their way to the observatory. His mother would tell him about the stars while his father took candid shots of them. </p><p>It's his mother he misses the most. Tears fall as he remembers when she left. The months after were the worst. He suddenly had to be a parent. He was only 14. Tenmei was 8. Eiji was thankful that at least Tenmei was capable of bathing and dressing himself. </p><p>It was sad as fuck, tiring as fuck, and irritating as fuck. <br/>He rubs his eyes and glances at the clock.<br/>0:42<br/>He isn't 6 years old with his parents at home. He isn't 14 years old, at home taking care of Tenmei. </p><p>Eiji's 18, lying on his bed. In his tiny one room apartment, in the shadiest neighborhood in Shibuya. Doing his best to be able to take his brother to a nicer place. </p><p>Eiji shuts his eyes. <br/>He'll worry about things in another four years. <br/>It's going to be fine. <br/>He thinks he needs to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is dedicated to mari! i've never really had frens who liked the things i was into and this was my big obsession when i was 10 ish and making a fren bc of our twewy OCs is very cool and nostalgic to me luv u mari !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>